1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a device for suturing together the tissue walls of body cavities that have received puncture type wounds. More particularly, it relates to a suture device that can be inserted into the body cavity through the puncture wound, extend needles connected by a suture line and draw them through the tissue walls in order to close the puncture wound.
2. Background Information
Conventional instruments for closing puncture wounds generally provide for a device with a shaft that can be extended into the body cavity through the puncture wound, and then deploy needles for pulling up through the tissue walls. However, the means for deploying the needles are often cumbersome, or the needles are deployed at an angle that is not parallel to the shaft of the suture device. These characteristics mean that either it may be difficult to extend or retract the needle, or the needle may not be pulled perpendicularly through the tissue layer.
The need for a device that allows the needle to be engaged with the tissue layer from inside of the body cavity arises in the case of puncture wounds. These wounds may be accidental, as in the case of trauma, or intentional, as in the case of a surgical procedure. Although not exclusive, one of the most common occasions that calls for this type of device is during an endoscopic surgical procedure. As a general statement regarding these procedures, an incision is made creating an opening for access by the surgeon to the patient's abdominal or chest cavities. In some surgical procedures, a trocar and cannula may be used so that the access opening is created, but the body cavity remains relatively airtight and gas can be pumped into the body cavity expanding the body wall and making organs more accessible. In these situations, it is desirable to suture close the incisions starting from the inside of the body. To this end, several devices have been developed.
The general criteria for these devices is the need for a shaft that may be extended through the incision into the body cavity with the needles and suture line attached to the insertion end of the shaft. Additionally, in order to be able to smoothly insert the shaft and needles, the needles must be shielded from catching on the body tissue as the shaft is inserted through the incision. This necessitates that such devices incorporate mechanisms to extend and retract the needles from the shaft. Conventional devices use various means to deploy the needles. For example, there are instances where the needles are curved and are extended from a pivot point at the base of the needle. Other inventions incorporate various types of gearing and sliding members to effect the deployment of the needles. Unfortunately, conventional deployment mechanisms can be cumbersome and not as efficient as necessary in surgical procedures that require precision. Additionally, surgeons want to be able to accurately insert the needle in the tissue layer and have the needle pierce the insertion point and the fascia layer parallel to the wound or incision edge. This requires that the needle be positioned along a known axis and the most intuitive is parallel to the shaft of the instrument.
Thus, there is a need for a device for suturing closed puncture wounds and body cavities that will quickly and precisely extend and retract a needle and suture, and, while doing so, keep the needle parallel to the shaft of the instrument.